


Baby Daddy

by throwntotheair (eloquentelegance)



Category: Naruto
Genre: All his friends are grown ups with babies, Babies, Future MinaKaka, Gen, He has a baby too, He just missed out on the whole growing up part, Minato is sixteen, Which is kinda important tbh, You have no idea how badly I wanted to write 16 and pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/throwntotheair
Summary: In spite of studying under Jiraiya, Minato was never the kind to sleep around. He definitely wasn't going to be a single, teenaged father. But time travel ruins the best made plans.An experiment with Hiraishin gone wrong. Eight years into the future. And a newly orphaned baby.  This is his life now.





	Baby Daddy

The baby is crying again. That's how it's been every night now for the past week. Early in the morning, or just past midnight, or at the break of dawn, always, the baby wakes up and starts crying. Sometimes, the baby wakes up more than once and that's always fun.

Minato groans, trying to fuse his face into the pillow. It does little to block the noise. The baby is very loud.

Naruto. The baby is named Naruto. Minato - That is, his older self named his son Naruto. His son, Naruto. Except not really. His older self was the father. His older self was the war hero, the S-class shinobi, the twice-revered Hokage. Not him. Not Minato. He's only sixteen. He just became a jounin. He shouldn't be - He hasn't done anything to - He never even asked Kushina out.

And now he never will. Kushina is dead. His older self is also dead. And Naruto is their kid. Not his. Not really.

The crying tapers off into hoarse hiccuping.

He sighs, pulling away from the pillow. He gets to his feet and pads over to the bassinet set up next to his bed. Naruto's scrunched up eyes peek open and his tiny fists lift, reaching for him. He recognizes Minato now, just like all the baby books said he should.

"Did you forget how to sleep again?" He asks, tiredly.

Naruto whimpers and flails his arms, impatient. Minato chuckles, gently wrapping his hands around the small body. He will never get over how small babies are, the way his palm easily cups the whole head. Their skulls are so soft, like freshly melted wax and just as warm. Naruto could break so easily in his hands, but still, he clings to Minato. Small fingers curl into his shirt as if to say, of course, Minato won't hurt him. As if to say, of course, Minato will hold him. As if to say, of course, Minato loves him.

He has done nothing to deserve this blind faith. He wasn't the man who named him, jabbering excitedly at Jiraiya-sensei. He wasn't the man who waited for him, counting down the days of those long, ten months. He wasn't the man who wanted him.

But now, he's all Naruto's got.

Minato runs a hand down the small back, humming a half-forgotten tune. "It's okay, Naruto. I got you. Everything's going to be okay."

He tries not to feel like a thief.


End file.
